


Say It

by SlendShady



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dominant Eren Yeager, German Eren Yeager, Language Kink, M/M, Oh my god I've never written smut before, Smut, Uke Levi, uughhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlendShady/pseuds/SlendShady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi does not have a language kink. No he certainly does not.</p><p>Levi is also a fucking liar, because when Eren whispers sweet German nothings into his ear, he gets weak in the knees.</p><p>...Eren talking dirty to Levi in German, then fucking him. Basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have never written smut before in my life. This is totally new to me, so forgive me if it is horrible. One of my dear followers on Tumblr actually translated the German bits for me, so I'm going to assume they are all correct. 
> 
> You can find her Tumblr account here: http://cherry-blossom-eren.tumblr.com/ She is amazingly sweet and a wonderful cosplayer. :3
> 
> If you have any advice or critiques they are always appreciated!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

“Du Arschloch!!” _(You asshole!)_  


 

That was what started it. That one single phrase the boy with the beautiful teal eyes shouted at his “friend,” whose nickname seemed to be something along the lines of “horse face” from what Levi had heard on a few occasions. He didn’t know why it caught his attention, the way the words rolled off his tongue effortlessly. Hell, he didn’t even know the brat knew a second language. Grunting softly at the small scuffle he carried on with his own business, trying to shrug away that odd little sensation bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Oh, but this wasn’t about to end here. Oh no, this was only the beginning.

 

Soon he heard it again. That thick roll of the tongue laced with that deep, rich accent as Eren cursed under his breath, attempting to fix that one damn twisted strap that ran across his back, you know, right in that one spot that was barely out of reach, of course.

 

"Ich hasse diese verdammten Riemen...das nervt.” _(I fucking hate these damned straps.. this sucks)_

 

He mumbled to himself as he stretched his arm around his back, trying desperately to reach that which he deemed the bane of his existence. Levi rolled his eyes and shook his head, giving that typical little “Tch” he was so well known for. Languidly he strolled up behind Eren, grabbing the twisted strap, earning an all but amusing yelp from the brat he had to force himself not to smirk at. On instinct he tried to turn around, but Levi’s hand held him firmly in place.

 

"Would you be still? I’m trying to help you little shit." He scolded lightly.

 

"Ahh.. uhmm.. thank you? Sir." His face flushed ever so slightly at the feeling of the corporal’s hands against his back as he fixed that one annoying little strap for him.

 

"There.. next time put your shit on correctly the first time."

 

"Ah, yes sir.. Sorry. It won’t happen again." He dropped his head and stared at his feet, torn between embarrassment and shame.

 

"…. Hey brat."

 

"Yes ,corporal?"

 

"You never told me you were bilingual."

 

"Ah.. s-sir?" The poor thing looked utterly confused.

 

"Jesus fucking christ Eren. Bilingual. You can speak a second language." He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

 

"Oh! Um, yeah, I guess. My dad spoke German a lot around the house, my mother a little bit too, so I just kind of.. picked up on it I guess?"

 

"So it is German? Interesting.." He stared at him through narrowed eyes like he was trying to bore into Eren’s mind with them and dig into more of this language nonsense that, for whatever reason, kept him awake longer than he wanted some nights.

 

"Hey, corporal.."

 

He was hauled back out of his swarming thoughts by that boyish tone, his eyes focusing on that… unfairly _**adorable**_ fucking face. Suddenly there was that sound assaulting his ears.. that deep, rolling, absolutely magnificent sound. And it was coming from Eren.

 

“Deine Augen sind wunderschön...wusstest du das?” _(Your eyes are really beautiful, you know that?)_

 

When Eren spoke German, his usual boyish voice was forced into a deeper, much smoother tone. Like the silkiest of chocolates those foreign words dripped from his lips, those dangerously perfect lips that Levi, on many occasions, wanted nothing more than to kiss for a fucking week straight.

 

His heart hammered in his chest as he tried to process those words, though he did not understand them, they certainly had a devastating effect of him. He felt his knees grow weak as he struggled to keep his breathing to a calm pace. There it was again, that annoying bubbling sensation building up in his stomach.

 

"What does that mean?" His voice quivered slightly in the first syllable before he caught himself and evened his tone out. 

 

Now.. Eren was dense, yes, but by no means was he completely unperceptive, _**especially**_ when it came to his adored little Heichou. He could easily make out the uneven rise and fall of his chest, the way his cheeks flushed but fucking **_barely_** , and that shine in his eyes, the shine that only appeared when something really caught his interest.

 

And who in their right mind wouldn’t take hold of an opportunity such as that?

 

In the distance Eren heard Armin call for him with the wave of a hand. It was time for practice.

 

Before he turned to join the rest of his squad he took his chance and leaned over close to his corporal, letting his lips linger just millimeters away from his ear. He whispered in that silky rich tone to him.

 

“Das sage ich dir ein anderes Mal..mein kleiner Heichou..” _(I’ll tell you some other time.. my little Heichou)_  


 

With that he kissed the side of his neck softly, chuckling to himself before he turned away and ran towards his blonde friend, leaving Levi to simply stand there, one hand placed over the spot Eren had kissed, the other over his face to hide that blush that he was sure was going to stain permanently.

 

Levi did not have a language kink. No he certainly did not.

 

 

…Levi also had a bad habit of lying to himself, because anyone who could have seen the indecent that followed suit that night would say Levi 100 fucking percent had a language kink. 

 

He didn’t remember quite how it had happened, but nevertheless, he found himself facing one of the stone walls that made up his room. Well, just “facing” was a bit of an understatement. It was more along the lines of, he had his chest and cheek pressed flush against the cold bricks, his hands gripping the hard surface on either side of him. His pants were long gone, having been thrown haphazardly to the floor somewhere around his room along with his shirt.. and underwear. His back was arched at a beautifully sensual angle, ass sticking out in a lovely display, thighs spread nice and wide for a certain teal eyed beauty who just happened to be the one keeping him pinned to said wall. That tall, lithe frame loomed over his own. He could feel that sharp chin digging into his shoulder as a familiar sound was whispered gruffly into his ear, followed by the lick of a tongue against its outer shell.

 

"Sag mir, was du willst.. Heichou..” _(Tell me what you want.. Heichou)_ His voice practically dripped with desire and sin as he placed his hands on Levi’s thighs, slowly, oh so slowly sliding them over creamy white skin. One hand inching forward to forward to his dripping, neglected shaft, the other headed for his backside, grasping a rough handful of that perfectly rounded ass that Eren thought looked ten times better when reddened.  


 

"Eren.." His voice left him in a much needier whine than he’d intended, but at this point, he really didn’t give a damn. "Eren.. I don’t know what the fuck you are saying, but _**fuck**_ just keep talking..” He inhaled a shaky breath.

 

“Schau Dich an Levi.. stöhnst und ächzst für mich. Ich hab Dich nichtmal richtig angefasst bis jetzt..” _(Look at you Levi.. panting and moaning for me. I haven’t even really touched you yet.)_

 

Fucking _**hell** _ if that accent didn’t turn Levi on even more. He loved the baritone thrum that filled his ears. He loved that slight undercurrent of a growl that was present beneath every syllable. He just fucking loved every single bit of it. He didn’t feel like he could ever get enough of it.

 

"Fuck.. _Eren_ -!” He gasped sharply, feeling a slicked finger prodding just at his entrance before slowly pushing in. Grey eyes winced shut at the odd feeling, of course, you’d think he’s be used to it by now. His teeth sank into his lip to stifle a moan as another finger surged forth, stretching his tight muscles out even further, poking and prodding about inside of him whilst the other hand occupied itself by languidly stroking his dick.

 

“Sag mir, was du willst Levi. Willst du, dass ich dich ficke? Willst du, dass ich deine perfekte Haut mit meined Bissen und Kratzern markiere, während ich dich hart in die Matratze ficke? Willst du das, Levi? Komm schon... sag es mir.” _(Tell me what you want Levi. Do you want me to fuck you? Do you want me to mark that perfect skin of yours with bites and scratches while I fuck you hard into the mattress? Do you want that Levi? Come on.. tell me.)_ He drawled out that thick tone he knew Levi fucking loved, purposefully uttering each word right into his ear, peppering it and his neck with kisses and bites in between sentences.  


 

Just when Levi thought he couldn’t take much more of this delicious torture he suddenly keened. He threw his head back, mouth agape, eyes blown wide as a shudder wrecked his body.

 

"E-Eren.. Fuck!" He’d damn near forgotten about the fingers in his ass whilst caught up in the sound of his voice until they’d brushed against that sweet little spot, which Eren wasted no time in assaulting with a twisted grin on his face.

 

Levi writhed and panted out heavily beneath him, his moans echoing off the walls as he tried his damned hardest to form a coherent enough sentence.

 

"Fuck.. E-Eren! Please.." He whimpered desperately as those long fingers thrusted in and out of his ass, repeatedly brushing against his prostate. "Eren! Please! I-If you don’t.. st-staahhhhhh~"

 

“ Sag mir was du willst. Ich will es von dir hören. Bettel darum. ” _(Tell me what you want.. I want to hear you say it. Beg for it.)_ His voice grew rougher with each thrust of his fingers.  


 

"Ere- Ahhh~ I-I don’t.. I don’t know what you are.. hnnn.. s-saying! Oh fucking _**hell** _ that feels so good..”

 

“Sag es..” _(Say it)_  


 

"I-If you don’t stop.. I’m going to cum-! Please Eren, for f-ahhh! fucks sake!"

 

“Sag es!” _(Say it!)_  


 

As if something had magically clicked in Levi’s brain he turned his head to peer back at Eren. His face was incredibly flushed, his eyes, hazy and filled to the brim with sheer lust and desire. He parted his lips once more.

 

"Fuck me Eren. Pl-ease! For the love of god Eren fuck me right now! I want to feel your cock buried so deep inside of me I won’t be able to walk tomorrow. J-Just.. fuck! Please!" 

 

Oh.. that begging. That fucking pitiful, adorable, begging that Eren reveled in hearing. Now, who could say no to that..?

 

It was with that same twisted, even cocky grin that the boy raised himself up, slipping his hands away from his Heichou, who responded with a terribly pitiful whine. The brunette could only chuckle before hoisting the smaller man into his arms bridal style and carrying him the few steps it took to reach the bed. All but gently he tossed the corporal onto the mattress with a slight bounce, slowly, oh.. so slowly, crawling atop him, making damn sure to stretch out those perfectly sculpted abdominal muscles, planting his hands on either side of Levi’s head. Craning his neck down he sank his teeth into that perfect porcelain throat, marking what was rightfully his, earning a delighted moaning hiss from the man beneath him. Eren lifted his head to scan over the bruising area with satisfaction before stunning teal hues locked onto striking silver. That grin.. oh that fucking _**grin**_ formed on his lips once more as they parted to utter a single phrase.

 

“ Mit Vergnügen ..” _(With pleasure..)_

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued... ;D


End file.
